


Cures for Sour Mornings

by Stormfet



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, I am such holtzbert trash guys, I literally cannot function rn, Morning Cuddles, save one for the fluff tag guys this one is fluffier than a blow dried golden retriever, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann is Not Feeling waking up, so Erin snuggles her. They eat breakfast in bed guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cures for Sour Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Literal fluff nonsense. I am obsessed with these two. If you want to send me prompts (for holtzbert or for anyone I've written about), visit iintothefire.tumblr.com and ask away. I should have started prompts awhile ago.

Erin pulled a brush through her hair in the small bathroom of her apartment. At one point, she didn’t mind the size of her bathroom, but when things started to appear, she began to realize how small it actually was. When it was just a toothbrush and a contacts case it wasn’t so bad, but then a towel appeared, and a bathrobe, and another pair of slippers, and then several hair products and two pairs of yellow goggles that always seemed to be lying around no matter how much she tried to pick them up...and pretty sure the bathroom had acquired a slightly cluttered, cramped feel. At least it was home.

Erin reached down and grabbed a toothbrush (double checking to make sure it was hers) and swiped it through her mouth for a few minutes (she was anal about brushing her teeth for the correct amount of time), spitting gently into the sink. Erin finished by swiping some mascara onto her eyes and smearing a bit of cream onto the bags under her eyes. 

She stepped out of the bathroom and frowned. Normally at this point the lump in her bed was up and moving (it was, after all, already 6:45 and they were up and out of the apartment at 7, 7:30 at the latest). But for some reason, it was still there.

Erin snuck over to the bed, tiptoeing carefully, staying silent, and then with a running step jumped on top of the lump. It emitted a groan.

“Jilli!” Erin said, digging through the layers of covers to get to the person inside. After a moment of searching, a pink nose appeared amid a nest of blond curls. She peeked inside a bit more and revealed a frown, two eyes tightly shut. 

“Eriiiiin,” the soft lips parted and a groan of a voice came out.

Erin’s playful grin melted slightly. “What’s wrong, Jilli?” she asked, sliding up onto the bed and kicking off her sneakers.

Holzmann flipped the covers off her, a small frown on her face. “You know those days,” she started, putting words together slowly, “When everything feels like the world is moving too quickly and you can’t keep up with it? Everything you do seems so pointless and stupid because it’s not how you imagined it in your brain, even though you know that’s impossible? So why bother doing anything in the first place?”

Erin shrugged. “Yeah, I guess,” she said.

“I’m having one of those days,” Holtz said, her tired face deepening with a sigh. “I’ll be ok tomorrow I think. But I can’t possibly go into work today.”

“Oh, Jillian” Erin said, throwing off her sweater and snuggling next to Holtzmann in her jeans and tshirt. 

Holtzmann smiled as she turned and snuggled up against Erin’s warm chest, her body curling up next to Erin’s long one. Erin heard Jillian sigh from below her chin and snuggle closer, wrap her arms around Erin’s waist. 

“If you’re having a crappy day hopefully I can make it a little better,” Erin said, resting her chin on Holtz’s head. Her blond hair was long and undone, sprawled across the bed. Erin ran her fingers through her hair, gently combing. She felt Holtz’s fingers gently tapping across her back. Holtz never stopped moving.

“Did you just use this as an excuse for you to be closer to my boobs?” Erin asked after Holtz nuzzled closer.

“Maybe,” Holtzmann said, her voice muffled. Erin giggled.

“That’s ok,” she said, smiling. Holtz was only an inch shorter than Erin, but she lauded it over Holtz in every possible way, including wrapping her entire body around Holtz at times like these. They lay there a long time.

“I know what might make you feel better,” Erin said from on top of Holtz’s head. 

“Yes,” Holtz said, pulling Erin on top of her so she was completely covered by her girlfriend.

“No,” Erin said, muffled by the pillows. She pushed herself out of the blanket nest Holtz had constructed. “I’ll be right back.”

Erin darted into the kitchen, throwing together some breakfast. In a minute she had three eggs sizzling on the stove, four slices of toast in the toaster, coffee in mugs and orange juice in toast. The toast popped and she lavishly slathered it in butter as she slid the eggs onto a plate, carrying everything into the bedroom. Holtz remained a lump in the comforter.

“I smell food,” the lump said, slightly muffled. Holtzmann pushed the covers off and sat up, eyes alight, a grin spreading across her face. 

“If eggs can’t cure a sour mood I don’t know what can,” Erin said, climbing into bed with dishes and handing Holtz a steaming mug of coffee. 

“Your cuddles, obviously,” Holtz said through a mouthful of buttered toast. Erin elbowed her and they erupted into giggles, devouring food.

Full and warm, Holtz set the dishes on the nighstand to be cleaned up later (probably), and yanked off Erin’s shirt, snuggling against her bare skin. 

“Feeling better?” Erin asked.

“Much,” Holtz said from her nest. “Though, I still want to take the day off if just to lay here with you all day.”

Erin sighed, and then smiled. “I think Abby wouldn’t quite kill us,” she said with a shrug. “But be prepared to face a beating tomorrow.”

“Pu-lease,” Holtz said, pulling Erin closer. “I built Abby’s punishment stick for her. And also literally everything else in that lab.”

“Whatever you say, Jilli,” Erin said, closing her eyes and snuggling to Holtz’s warm body.


End file.
